Marley Rose
Marley Rose es un personaje de Glee. Es estudiante de segundo año en el McKinley. Se une a Nuevas Direcciones en La nueva Rachel. Ella y su madre, que trabaja en la cafetería del instituto, sufren serios problemas económicos. Esto, sumado al sobrepeso de su madre, ha provocado que Marley siempre estuviese marginada y que nunca la aceptasen en ninguna de las otras escuelas donde ha estado. Marley aspira a ser cantante en la radio algún día. Padece bulimia y Sue le dio el dinero a su madre para que pudiese pagar el tratamiento.. Marley 'es interpretada por Melissa Benoist. Temporada 4 The New Rachel Marley apareció por primera vez en este episodio, con la intención de audicionar al club. Es hija de una cocinera de la escuela, la cual es obesa, y escucha cuando Artie se burla de ella. Su madre por otro lado siempre se ha visto en la necesidad de ocultar su verdad para que su hija no sufra el rechazo que vivio en su antiguo colegio, por lo que prepara todo para que nadie las vea juntas. Ésta le prepara un sweater de segunda mano a la cual le costura una etiqueta de una marca de clase alta para que su hija se luzca el día de la audición. El día de las audiciones a New Directions, Marley canta ''New York State Of Mind ''a dueto con Rachel desde NYADA, cosa que sorprende a Will y a los demás. Para sorpresa de los postulantes a "''La Nueva Rachel" el talento de Marley es peligroso para ellos. La chica es aceptada a entrar al coro, cosa que la llena de emoción. thumb|leftSentada a la hora de almuerzo junto a los demás integrantes del coro esta presencia las burlas incentivadas por Kitty y miembros del equipo de fútbol, cosa que detesta y sale en su defensa; esto para muchos cayo como sorpresa. Marley, al retirarse, les dice "pensé que eran diferentes", palabras que resonaron fuertemente en los miembros del coro. Sam va tras ella para evitar que abandone el coro, este comenta que sabe que su madre etiquetaba su ropa y le comenta que New Directions no acepta a nadie por etiquetas si no por el talento y persona que son, Marley se muestra poco convencida al ver que todos habían molestado a su madre, los demás miembros del grupo se acercan a pedir disculpas. thumb|198px|Marley y su mamaWade finalmente logra convencerla al decirle que ningún coro lo aceptaría por vestirse de mujer y caminar junto a ellos, Marley por otro lado comenta su incomodidad al sentarse con Kitty, cosa que esta escucha y sale en defensa. Kitty comenta que no permitirá a Marley ni a Wade sentarse con ellos. New Directions desiste a ser popular, cosa que provoca que les arrojen un Slushie a Marley y Wade. Para cerrar la semana y para comenzar en el coro, Marley es invitada a cantar como voz principal Chasing Pavements junto con los demás miembros de New Directions y así superar su percance durante los últimos días, la chica asiste al ensayo, el cual tras una excelente presentación recibe el apoyo y cariño de todos los miembros del coro. thumb|Chasing Pavements Britney 2.0 Marley es vista sonriéndole a Jake, quién le está hablando a Tina, antes de ser detenida por Unique en los pasillos de la escuela. Unique le dice que como son las nuevas chicas del club, deberían ser amigas. Tras esto, le pregunta a Marley si ha puesto sus ojos en alguien, a lo que le responde que le gusta Jake. Unique le advierte que Jake ya ha sido visto con muchas chicas de la secundaria, lo que lo convierte en un mujeriego y es la principal razón por la cual cantan'' Womanizer luego. Mientras Unique, Marley, Tina, y las chicas del equipo de gimnasia interpretan la canción en el gimnasio, Jake las está viendo. Al terminar la canción, Jake dice que él y Marley deberían pasar el rato algún día. Marley está de acuerdo, al contrario de Unique y Tina, que lo desaprueban.thumb|left|214px|WomanizerCuando Jake aparece en las graderías para juntarse con Marley, ella le dice que las otras chicas le dijeron que no confiara en él. Jake le pregunta si cree lo que le dieron, a lo que ella contesta que cree que él ha sido herido. Luego, le confieza que siempre intentó ser alguien diferente.. Ambos cantan ''(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy. Al finalizar, están a punto de besarse, pero Marley hace como si nada, manifestando que hace frío. Jake se quita su chaqueta de cuero, se la pone en los hombros y se va, sonriendo. thumb|210pxLuego, durante el almuerzo Sra. Rose está siendo molestada por dos atletas en el comedor, y Marley les grita que se detengan, diciéndoles que es su madre. Ambos continúan burlándose en su cara de la Sra. Rose, entonces, Jake les dice a ambos que se disculpen con ella. Ambos se quedan mirándolo, y antes de que puedan dar respuesta, comienza una pelea con los dos que es disuelta por Mr. Schuester. Jake le pregunta a Marley si se puede sentar junto a ella mientras esté en el club glee. Tras una charla, ella le dice que se acaba de dar cuenta que aún estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero. Jake le dice que se la quede, que se ve bien con ella, pero Kitty, quien estaba escuchando de antes, se interpone y le dice que a ella le gustaría usarla y que se vería mejor en ella que en Marley, y que ella y Jake están saliendo juntos. Marley, entristecida por esto, le entrega la chaqueta y le dice, con la voz quebrada, que hacen una gran pareja juntos. Herida por la relación de Jake y Kitty, Marley canta Everytime durante el término del episodio, viendo como Jake le canta una serenata a Kitty en el campo de fútbol. thumb|left|179px The Break-Up Marley tiene una conversacion con Jake acerca de ser pobres, ya que el ve sus cupones de almuerzo gratis. Es invitada por Kitty al club "Dejado Atras", donde participa del "Rapto Falso",una broma a Dottie Kazzatori, Marley se molesta por ello y le dice a Jake que no sabe que es lo que ve en Kitty siendo que ella es tan mala y cruel.Jake le habla y le confiesa que esta con Kitty solo por ser aceptado y popular, porque no es aceptado por los chicos de la escuela. Llega Kitty y se burla de Marley, por esto Jake termina con Kitty. The Role You Were Born To Play Marley y Wade están en el baño de la mujeres y discuten sus roles ideales para el musical. Cuando Wade confieza a Marley que él quiere interpretar a Rizzo, ella le anima a vestirse como Unique y audiciónar. Mientras que Sue se burla de Wade con comentarios transfóbicos, trata de encontrar un apodo media de Marley.Despues de enfrentarse a Sue cantan como dueto Blow Me (One Last Kiss) como cancion de audicion y fortalecen su amistad. thumbMarley habla con el nuevo chico Ryder Lynn, coqueteando con él inocentemente.Kitty lanza una serie de insultos a Marley, lo que la hizo salir corriendo llorando. Ella espía Jake y Kitty canto Everybody talks como su audición y se siente celosa, al notar la química entre ellos.Marley y Kitty se deciden los finalistas para el papel de Sandy. Marley baila y canta Born To Hand Jive con Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Wade, Mike y Mercedes , ya que esta última prueba los conocimientos de química y el baile de los miembros del reparto potenciales. Abraza Ryder después de la actuación.Marley gana el papel de Sandy, pero su confianza se dispara cuando es insultada por Kitty sobre su peso. Glease Marley teme subir de peso, com le pasó a su madre en la juventud. Kitty comienza a decirle cosas thumbacerca de eso para que ella se preocupe, y se muestra como Kitty disminuye la talla de su vestuario para el musical por la noche, para hacerle creer que esta engordando. Sutilmente Kitty le sugiere provocarse el vómito para perder peso; Marley asustada y presionada por su apariencia accede a hacerlo, pero Ryder se da cuenta e interviene a tiempo para ayudarla. Ryder le dice que no quiere besar a una chica con aliento a vómito en el escenario o más tarde. Marley se pone nerviosa por el espectáculo y el crítico en el público, Ryder al verla intenta tranquilizarla, pero al no contenerse más, la besa en los labios. El show es un éxito y reciben criticas favorables. Dynamic Duets Marley se acercó a Jake, quien le pregunta si ella tiene planes de unirse a club de superhéroes de la escuela con un gran número de los otros miembros del club glee. Marley insiste en que ella no lo hará, señalando, en parte, que se sentiría cohibida en un apretado traje de superhéroe. Jake procede a pedir Marley en una cita, Ryder interrumpe rápidamente y señalan que Marley ya tiene planes para verlo jugar en el proximo partido de fútbol. Esto incita a una pelea entre los dos chicos, y Marley trata de separarlos entonces Finn interviene. Más tarde, en la sala del coro, Marley, junto con el resto del coro, se muestra escéptico acerca de los planes de Finn para las Seccionales. Marley se preocupá cuando Finn anuncia que la tarea de la semana es un duetos como superhéroes, preguntando si tienen que usar trajes. Kitty se acerca a ella por su armario, le dice la canción que van a cantar.Jake y Ryder realizar Superman para Marley, que mira con vergüenza y vértigo, hasta que los dos empiezan a pelear físicamente. Ella mira con incredulidad como Finn y Sam los separan.Marley le dice a Kitty que ella no quiere hacer un dueto con ella, diciendo que ella es demasiado tímida para usar un disfraz. Kitty le pregunta si ella todavía se está haciendo vomitara sí misma, y ella dice que ella lo ha estado "haciendo cada día de esta semana." Kitty la anima a seguir haciendolo. Cuando ella muestra su disfraz, Kitty le dice que ella parece caliente (en un intento de mantenerla bulímica) y que ella le compra la ropa en vez de hacer que su mamá se la haga. thumbLas dos realizan Holding Out for a Hero con un estruendoso aplauso de New Directions. Finn le dice que ellas lograron la asignación, y las felicita por su trabajo en equipo.Marley se ve limpieando el graffiti con el resto del club, lanzar pintura sobre Ryder, Jake, y Kitty, sonriendo.Ryder se acerca a Marley y le dice que tiene que cancelar su cita, por sus planes con su maestro dislexia, y le pregunta si pueden reprogramarla.Kitty le dice que Ryder estaba mintiendo y la alienta a seguirlo para espiarlo, pero Marley rechaza eso y le pide a Jake una cita. Marley y el resto de New Directions realizar Some Nights , que celebra su anticipación de las Seccionales. Thanksgiving Marley se ve en el pasillo, haciendo un voice over de cómo cuando ella tenía siete años, tuvo un sueño que llevaba un hermoso vestido en frente de una audiencia llena que estaba allí para oírla cantar. Finalmente se puede lograr ese sueño gracias al club glee. Ella expresa su preocupación por el peso y la presión que siente para realizar una gran actuación en las Seccionales de New Directions.Marley se le asigna a Santana para ser su mentor cuando Finn quiere de los ex miembros para ayudarles. Finn a continuación, asigna el dúo para las Seccionales a Marley y Blaine . Marley, Wade , Sugar , Tina , y Kitty están siendo aconsejadas por Quinn , Santana y Brittany , quien luego realizar Come See About Me los demás. Santana le pregunta a Marley si se siente bien, porque ella parece incómoda. Jake pregunta si la puede llevar a comer, pero ella se niega, diciendo que ella tiene que seguir ensayando porque no quiere decepcionar al equipo. Santana se encuentra en la bolsa de Marley laxantes, a la que tratan de descartar, aunque sospecha que Kitty le ha estado dando a Marley en un esfuerzo por hacerle perder peso. Marley se da una charla en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Habla de lo hambrienta que esta, pero está feliz de que su vestido de encaje. Ella saluda de vuelta Unique, y le dice que ella desea ser tan valiente como Unique. Ambas se unin a New Directions para un círculo de oración, una tradición de New Directions antes de una competición. Después de ver la actuación de los Warblers , está visiblemente agitadoa como Jake trata de consolarla y calmar sus nervios. Justo antes de que New Directions realice su actuación, Marley se va a su espejo detrás del escenario y le confiesa a un Jake preocupado de que no ha dormido en días, y que ella se siente bajo una cantidad extrema de presión y si pierden, todo el mundo la culpara. Jake le asegura que ella va a matar a la actuación, y ambos van al escenario para realizar Gangnam Style con el resto del grupo. Durante la actuación, Marley comienza a experimentar la visión de túnel y se desmaya después de que finalice número, cortando las actuaciones de New Directions. Swan Song thumb El capítulo empieza mostrando a Marley bastante mareada, ya que ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie por si solo. Esto causa que los New Directions abandonen el escenario en mitad de la competencia, por lo cual quedan descalificados. Luego de esto Marley se ve bastante triste, en especial con los comentarios de Tina, la cual le dice que ella jamás sera como Rachel y que todo es su culpa. Si bien Marley encuentra otro lugar en el cual pueden ensayar, nadie asiste al encuentro a excepción de Finn. Ambos comienzan a cantar Don't Dream It's Over, en eso aparecen los demás integrantes del club, los cuales se van uniendo durante la canción. Glee, Actually En la cocina de la escuela, Marley esta hablando con su madre, diciendole que quiere tener una Navidad con un árbol y con regalos, su madre le dice que necesitan el dinero para tratar sus problemas de alimentación, y que si en verdad quiere darle un regalo, que le cante. Marley canta The First Noel y su madre dice que es "el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido" Después de escuchar por casualidad, Sue le dice a Becky que se siente excesivamente indulgente y quiere vender su hermoso árbol de Navidad a una fábrica de palillos de dientes y dar las ganancias a la caridad. Marley y su Madre se levantan en la mañana de Navidad para descubrir que tienen su propio árbol, abastecido con una gran cantidad de regalos, así como dinero en efectivo. Sue y Becky espían por la ventana para admirar su obra de caridad. Sadie Hawkins La lección de la semana es que cada chica de Glee puede invitar a un chico que le gusta al baile cantandole una canción, y la emoción de Kitty hace que Marley se preocupe, porque teme que ella esté tratando de acercarse a Jake de nuevo. Brittany decide ayudar a Marley a pedirle a Jake que vaya al baile con ella cantando Tell Him, Brittany le pregunte a Sam y él acepta, Marley le pregunta a Jake y él acepta también. Kitty le hace una oferta a Jake, la cual le hace dudar si ir al baile con Marley. En el baile, Marley le dice a Jake que si él es fiel y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma, ellos pueden estar juntos sin problemas, pero si no, entonces no va a funcionar. Durante el baile de Sadie Hawkins, Ryder canta I Only Have Eyes For You mientras observa a Jake y Marley bailando juntos. Canciones Solos Cuarta Temporada: ''' 06 Chasing Pavements.png|Chasing Pavements' (The New Rachel) 02x08 Everytime.png|'Everytime' (Britney 2.0) 06x04 Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprised).png|'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)' (Glease) Gle 410 performance First Noel tagged 640x360 12229187634.jpg|'The First Noel' (Glee, Actually) ' Solos (En Un Dueto): Cuarta Temporada: New York State Of Mind.png|'New York State Of Mind' (Rachel) (The New Rachel) 02x05 Crazy - U Drive Me Crazy.png|'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' (Jake) (Britney 2.0) Blow me one last kiss.jpg|'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' (Wade/Unique) (The Role You Were Born To Play) 07x03 Holding Out For A Hero.png|'Holding Out For A Hero' (Kitty) (Dynamic Duets) Gle Tell Him Tagged 640x360 15580739618.jpg|'Tell Him' con (Brittany) (Sadie Hawkins) 74138 547302371949035 21655708 n.png|'Locked Out of Heaven' (Unique) (Sadie Hawkins) Jarley Duet.JPG|'A Thousand Years' (Jake) (Naked)|link=A Thousand Years Gle_414_performance_youre_all_i_need_to_get_by_tagged_640x360_18172995973.jpg|'You're All I Need To Get By' (Jake) (I Do) Glee-415-5b.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Unique ) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Curiosidades *Marley tiene un cartel en su casillero que dice "I Love ❤ My Mom". *Ella aspira a ser una cantante de radio en lugar de estar en Broadway como Rachel. *Su madre cose etiquetas en la ropa de diseño de marca comprados en Wal-Mart. *Su apellido es similar al de Rachel Berry, ya que ambos son nombres de plantas (Berry: baya, Rose: rosa). *Al igual que Brittany en Britney/Brittany, Marley tuvo un solo en un número de grupo, dúo y una de ellas en un solo en el segundo episodio de la nueva temporada, ambos son, irónicamente, un tributo a Britney Spears. *La niña que interpretó a la joven Marley en Thanksgiving era la hermana pequeña de Melissa Benoist. *En Glease le dijo a Ryder que nunca consumiría laxantes, pero en Thanksgiving Santana encuentra laxantes en su mochila. *Santana la llama "Mi chica" (Thanksgiving) *Al igual que Rachel Berry en el episodio Showmance, Marley sufre una etapa de bulimia, despues de verse comparada con su madre. Marley busca tener un cuerpo como el de Kitty, mientras que Rachel quería verse como Quinn, aunque Rachel deja de hacerlo en el mismo episodio. *Es muy parecida a Rachel Berry **Ambas son Castañas Oscuras **Ambas tienen nombres de plantas **Ambas sufrieron una etapa de bulimia **Ambas le tirarron un slushie en la primer episodio que aparecieron **Tina le dice a Marley que ella no era Rachel Berry que Rachel Berry era su amiga ella NO **Ambas fueron geniales en su audicion **En pilot Rachel miro a Finn y Marley Miro a Jake **En Showmance Rachel canto Take a Bow a Finn y Britney 2.0 Marley canta Everytime a Jake. *En Thanksgiving iba a cantar un dueto con Blaine. *Es fanatica de "Los juegos del hambre" *Segun el fandom es la hija Faberry Galería Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h00m34s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h01m09s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m08s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m17s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h07m09s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m31s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m48s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m09s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m27s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m56s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h11m54s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h11m57s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h14m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h14m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h15m04s137.png 396687 295541010564423 739510481 n.jpg Marley (2).jpg 407GLEEEp407Sc21016-4013616322362290859.jpg 736ce3da-6e75-490d-93b1-d36eb4854fea_580_369.png Dynamics-Duets-ryder-lynn-32911944-960-640.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol_0493.jpg jakerydermarley.jpg Marley-glease-marley-rose-32915107-625-432.jpg tumblr_mdphuvd6Le1qlv5vbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdquhkgcoI1regiclo2_500.gif tumblr_me0xxuVHdl1qlv5vbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_me11l7tuyU1qcz954o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebrdq7DCt1rsvugro2_400.jpg tumblr_med68yyI561rgb0l0o1_500.jpg tumblr_medf0hDzBF1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5_250.gif marleyimages.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose imagesmarley.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose imagmarlkey.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose ihbh.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose images bububu.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose 2Brittley.gif 3Brittley.gif 1Brittley.gif 74138 547302371949035 21655708 n.png Tell Him.jpg Locked Out of Heaven.jpg MARLEY00.jpg descarga (1)655.jpg descarga (2)7887.jpg images27584.jpg images (1)472.jpg images (2)41422.jpg images (3)4542.jpg images (4)476.jpg images (5)635.jpg images (15)5363.jpg images (13)565.jpg images (12)353.jpg 009.jpg 0100.jpg 854.jpg 934.jpg 973.jpg 23378_333462586772265_182196577_n.png 44183_275971302521394_642264911_n.jpg 75070_417788514967942_1897063567_n.jpg 184743_417554661657994_4896901_n.jpg 575343_335723039879553_1135793389_n.jpg 321383_423618991051561_260305110_n.jpg glee-i-do-vday-stills - copia.jpg|Marley y Jack Glee-Youre-All-I-Need.jpg|Full Perfomance "Youre All I Need" Marley and Jack 414GLEEEp414Sc8174--3267215165194309318.jpg|Marley and Jake "I Do" kjsjska.jpg|Marley anda Jake Navegador Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Marley Rose